Yo sere tu Hogar
by Fudou-San
Summary: -Sabes que el hogar siempre esta dentro de tu alma, todo se ilumina para bendecir tu camino, no temas. Yo seré tu hogar- dijo mientras besaba la frente de su hija.
1. Familia

~Cuatro años atrás~

-Como odio que la lluvia arruine un idea tan bonito como este- dijo Fudou mirando el cielo oscurecerse.

-No te preocupes, mañana es sábado así que tenemos todo el fin de semana para pasarlo juntos- sonrió su acompañante.

-S-supongo- respondió nervioso.

De repente, una brisa fría sacudió los cabellos de Fudou. Algo no estaba bien, pudo sentirlo con ese suave rose.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fudou?-

-Algo no está bien, la brisa no es normal-

-¿La brisa no es normal?, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-…Ayúdame…- escucho un susurro.

Fudou se alejó rápidamente de Kidou corriendo a la calle, este, desconcertado siguió a su pareja. Su mirada se llenó de terror, había un rastro de sangre en la calle que conducía hasta un callejón, justo lo que sospechaba.

Comenzó a acercase pero Kidou lo detuvo.

-Yo entrare Fudou, tú quédate aquí-

-Pero podría ser peligroso-

-Por esa razón voy a entrar yo, no quiero que algo te pase-

Kidou entro lentamente en aquel callejón, siguiendo el rastro de sangre. La oscuridad de ese lugar hacia difícil moverse pero se las arregló para seguir su camino. El rastro se detuvo al igual que Kidou.

-Esto es…horrible-

Frente a él, yacía un pequeño cuerpo, una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo, y sus ropas cubiertas de sangre. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la saco de aquel horrible.

-¡Kidou!- grito Fudou asustado.

-¡Rápido, llama a una ambulancia!- grito alterado.

~Momentos más tarde~

Kidou noto la mira de preocupación en el rostro de Fudou así que lo abrazo y beso su frente.

-Estoy muy preocupado- dijo Fudou.

-Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien-

-Pero ella…-

Kidou lo callo con casto beso.

-Va a estar bien, te lo prometo- le sonríe.

Fudou le sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte. Al ver al doctor se separaron y se acercaron al médico.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña?- pregunto Fudou preocupado.

-Bueno, la niña esta…- el medico fue interrumpido por Fudou.

-¡¿Muerta?! , ¡No, no puede ser!- grito alterado al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tranquilizase por favor, ella no ha muerto- dijo con calma.

Fudou se sonrojo avergonzado por su reacción así que rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, me asuste cuando lo escuche decir eso- sonrió apenado.

-No hay problema, lo que quería decirles que esta fuera de peligro, en estos momentos esta inconsciente pero se recuperada pronto- les sonríe. -¿Ustedes conocen a la niña o a sus padres?-

-N-no, la encontramos en un callejón, abandonada- dijo Kidou con frustración.

-En ese caso tendremos que llamar a la policía para que se encarguen de investigar a la familia de la niña y ver qué fue lo que le paso- respondió el doctor pensativo.

-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto Fudou.

-Si así lo desean- dijo el doctor antes de retirarse.

Fudou entro lentamente en la habitación, ver a esa niña le rompía el corazón.

-¿Cómo es que alguien puede hacerle semejante cosa a una niña?- dijo Kidou con rabia en su voz.

Fudou acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, ahora que estaba más cerca de ella y sin sangre encima pudo ver mejor la apariencia de la niña. Sus cabellos eran de color negros y su piel era pálida. Tenía sus ojos cerrados así que no supo de qué color eran.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes- le susurro a la pequeña.

Sintió una fría brisa, la misma brisa sintió antes de encontrar a esa niña. Poco a poco la pelinegra comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los cuales se enfocaron en Fudou.

-…Gracias…por… ayudarme…-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- susurro a la niña.

-Kanon-

Fudou miro fijamente a los ojos de esa niña, eran de un color violeta oscuro. Pero, volvió a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

Kidou observo a su pareja, le extrañaba ese comportamiento, noto como parecía susurrar algo pero no logro escuchar nada.

-¿Viste eso?, ella abrió sus ojos y me hablo- dijo emocionado.

-¿Seguro de que hizo eso?-

-Sí, ¿acaso no la escuchaste?-

El de lentes negó con la cabeza. Fudou lo miro desconcertado, él había escuchado perfectamente a la niña hablar, o al menos susurrar.

-Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación- dijo Fudou decepcionado.

Sin más que hacer, ambos chicos salieron del hospital, pero antes de salir Fudou le pidió al doctor que lo mantuviera al tanto de la situación de la niña. Kidou no comprendió por que Fudou estaba tan interesado en esa niña, era obvio que le preocupaba pero no tanto como para llegar a eso.

-Fudou, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esa niña?-

-No lo sé…pero tal vez solo sea así hasta que se recupere- respondió con una sonrisa.

~Cuatro años después ~

-Kanon, es hora de despertar-

-Cinco minutos más- se quejó la pelinegra.

Escucho una risita como respuesta.

-Me gustaría dejarte dormir más pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre- respondió con una sonrisa.

Con un suspiro cansado Kanon se levantó de su cama, miro a la persona delante de ella con una leve sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

-Te espero en la cocina para que desayunes- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Kanon asintió con una sonrisa, salió de su habitación y tomo una rápida ducha. Miro su nuevo fijamente, hace poco su padre le había dicho que iba a transferirse a otra escuela para ser entrenador de un nuevo equipo, no hubo problema para ella pero como su padre era sobreprotector había cambiado de escuela, no solo a él sino a ella para que pudiera cuidarla o como Kanon pensaba, vigilarla.

Pero ella no había hecho amigos en su antigua escuela desde que comenzó la secundaria así que vio esto como una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y tener amigos, o al menos uno, en su nueva escuela.

Bajo las escaleras donde ya se encontraba su padre. Se limitó a saludar con un simple gesto, quería que su padre pensara que estaba enojada con él, solo para desquitarse un poco con él.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo del cambio de escuela?-

-…Un poco- dijo seria.

-Kanon tu sabes por qué…-

-Si papa lo sé- interrumpió Kanon.

-Por favor, Kanon sabes que hago esto porque te quiero-

-Tu papa y yo solo queremos que este bien, por eso te cambiamos a la misma escuela que el-

-Lo sé, Fudou- respondió Kanon con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así que solo estabas fingiendo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, solo quería torturarte un poco, papa-

Kidou miro a su hija con una sonrisa, siempre supo que fingía su frustración pero quiso seguirle el juego. Después de todo era un gran cambio para ella, pero solo lo hacía para protegerla.

-O-

Espero que les haiga gustado mi fanfic y pronto habrá continuación, si es lo que quieren ustedes.


	2. Primer Dia

Kanon miraba a su nueva escuela. Era totalmente diferente a Teikoku, una de sus diferencias era que ya no sentía que su escuela era una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa secundaria Raimon de la que tanto hablas?-

-Si. Aunque me gustaba estar en Teikoku, fue aquí en Raimon donde pase los mejores de mi vida- respondió Kidou con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra noto la mirada de nostalgia de su papa, incluso con esos extraños lentes solo ella y Akio eran capases de eso.

Kanon P.O.V

Papa y Akio me han contado de esta secundaria, según ellos estar aquí cambia a las personas. No entendía a que se referían.

-Bueno entonces, me iré a mi clase- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿No olvidas algo?- con una sonrisa.

-No, creo-

Papa saco del bolsillo de su saco un par de lentes, el marco de color blanco y sus cristales eran pequeños. Eso explicaría por qué sentía que algo me faltaba, tomes mis lentes y me los coloque en los ojos.

Murmure un gracias en voz baja antes de seguir caminando.

~Momentos más tarde~

-Clase ella es su nueva compañera, su nombre es Kidou Kanon- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar mi apellido muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, no me sorprendía, siempre he sido reconocida solo por mis padres. El profesor me indico mi asiento, asentí y tome asiento. Estaba junto a una ventana de la cual había una gran vista del patio delantero, a mi lado estaba un chico de cabello morado, me miro y sonrió.

La clase pasó rápidamente, suspire cansada, anoche no había dormido bien por una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir. Cerré mis ojos unos momentos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Abrí mis ojos y me topé con el chico de cabello morado, el cual me miraba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, es solo que no dormí bien anoche- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal, pero si no te sientes bien me avisas para llevarte a la enfermería- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Vaya, ese chico era realmente tierno, incluso comencé a sentir extraños deseos de abrasarlo.

-¿Y tu nombre es?- pregunte.

-Ah, es verdad no me presentado. Me llamo Kageyama Hikaru, ¿y tú eres Kanon?-

-Sí, mucho gusto, Hikaru-

-Igualmente. Oye, tu apellido me suena familiar- dijo con tono curioso.

-Bueno, mi papa es Kidou Yuuto, tal vez lo conoces-

-¡Es verdad!, Kariya, ella es hija del entrenador Kidou-

Hikaru miro a un chico de cabello verdoso, el cual lo miro sin mucho ánimo después su mirada paso a mí.

-¿Hija del entrenador Kidou?- cuestiono Kariya.

-Sí, bueno, hija adoptiva- respondí.

Hikaru y yo comenzamos a hablar de varios temas, me agradaba mucho su compañía al igual que Kariya, pero el en cambio, solo se limitaba a mirarnos hablar. Justo cuando me di cuenta la escuela había acabado, tome mis cosas mientras salía del salón acompañada de Hikaru y Kariya.

-¿Vas a venir al club de futbol, Kanon?- pregunto Hikaru.

-No, iré directamente a mi casa. ¿Ustedes irán a su práctica?-

-Si- respondió Kariya.

-¿No iras con tu papa?-

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo sola a mi casa. Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dije mientras me despedía.

Mi casa no estaba muy lejos, llegue a mi casa, bueno no es una "casa", sino más bien una mansión que llama mucho la atención. Abrí la reja principal y atravesé el jardín delantero, me encantaban las flores, en especial las rosas rojas.

Cuando el viento sopla en estas flores a veces puedo escuchar un pequeño ruido que hacen, como si susurraran. Akio dice que por eso tengo mi nombre el cual significa "Susurro de flores", yo simplemente me rio.

-Akio, ya regrese- dije mientras entraba a mi casa.

-Bienvenida a casa-

Akio sonrió tiernamente y me abrazo, siempre ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo, desde que nos conocimos nunca dejo de demostrar ese amor y cariño que tiene hacia mí, tal vez por eso es que lo considero una figura maternal. O simplemente porque es afeminado.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- pregunto Akio.

Fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa

-Mucho mejor que en Teikoku, me sentí muy bien en Raimon, incluso hable con uno chicos del salón-

-¿Tu primer día y ya hablaste con tus compañeros?, que alegría- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo conocí a dos chicos no es para tanto-

-Pero para ser tu primer día no está mal-

-Tienes razón, en Teikoku nunca hable con nadie de mi salón y no hice ningún amigo- dije en voz baja.

Esto me trajo recuerdos de mi antigua escuela, no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos e incluso me salía del salón a la hora del almuerzo para no sentirme sola. Debí de estar tan metida en mis pensamientos ya que no me di cuenta de que Akio me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Kanon, está bien. Sé que es muy complicado para ti hacer amigos pero ahora todo va a ser mejor, te lo prometo- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Akio- dije devolviendo el gesto.

Subí a mi habitación después de esa "charla motivacional", deje mi ropa de la escuela y me vestí con algo más casual, una blusa de manga corta con rayas blancas y rojas, y unos shorts verdes.

-No se te olvide seguir practicando con tu violín esta tarde- dijo Akio entrando a mi habitación.

-¡Pero no quiero practicar, es muy aburrido!-

-Tienes que hacerlo, sabes que a tu papa le gusta que toques-

-¿Podrías convencerlo para que no practique hoy?-

-Ya lo hice ayer, no puedo convencerlo dos veces-

-¿No puedes?, ¿o es porque te duele el trasero cuando lo haces?- pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo avergonzado.

-Akio es muy obvio lo que haces para "convencer" a papa, después de todo el Yaoi que veo ya nada me sorprende-

-¡Ni siquiera deberías ver esas cosas y lo que pasa entre tu papa y yo no es nada de esas cosas!- grito sonrojado.

-Lo que tú digas- dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama.

Sin más que hacer Akio salió de mi habitación sonrojado, me encantaba hacer eso. Desde que estoy con él siempre lo he hecho, pero, eso me hace pensar en una cosa.

Me hace pensar que no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia, solo desde que conocí a Akio y a Yuuto.


	3. El Acosador

No me había preocupado sobre mi falta de memoria, hasta hace un año.

Papa me dijo que él y Akio me encontraron hace cuatro años en un callejón, con una gran herida en mi cuerpo, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso antes de ese accidente.

Mientras me recuperaba en el hospital, la policía se encargaba de investigar lo que me había pasado y de buscar a mi familia pero jamás apareció. Mi papa y Akio me visitaban todos los días en el hospital, en esos momentos no hablaba mucho con ninguno de los dos pero, al pasar de los días llegue a conocerlos mejor hasta que finalmente termine queriéndolos como si fueran mis padres.

Había sido llevaba al orfanato Sun Garden cuando me había recuperado de mis heridas. Akio y Yuuto no me visitaban tanto como en el hospital, en ese entonces creía que ya no se preocupaban por mí, pero era por una razón.

La cual jamás olvidare.

Flashback.

-Ya no me quieren…sé que no somos parientes pero, yo los quiero mucho y quería estar con ustedes siempre- murmure en voz baja.

Ese día estaba sentaba en el patio junto con el pingüino de peluche que Yuuto me había dado mientras estaba en el hospital, los demás niños jugaban alegremente pero yo solo me lamentaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kanon?- pregunto Hitomiko.

-Solo estoy un poco triste-

-¿Pero por qué?, tú eres una niña muy alegre-

-Era feliz porque dos personas que quiero mucho me visitaban, pero creo que ya no vendrán nunca-

Hitomiko cambio su mirada de preocupación por una sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo- me tendió la mano.

-¿Adónde vamos?- pegunte confundida.

-A mi oficina-

-¿A su oficina?, ¿para qué?-

-Fuiste adoptada, así que vamos a ver a tus nuevos padres-

Tenía tantas de llorar, me iban a separar de Akio y Yuuto, pero tal vez sea lo mejor. Olvidarme de ellos sería lo mejor para mí.

-Bien, aquí están tus nuevos padres-

Mire hacia mis nuevos padres…pero no me esperaba encontrar a Akio y a Yuuto.

-¡Akio, Yuuto!, ¡¿ustedes me adoptaron?!- dije totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, oficialmente somos tus padres- dijo Yuuto.

En ese instante abrase fuertemente a Yuuto quien me levanto en sus brazos y me abrazo. Juraría que ese momento fue el más feliz de mi vida, después de todo lo malo que me había pasado, ser adoptada fue lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado.

-Perdón si no visitamos en ciertas ocasiones pero Akio y yo nos ocupamos de todos los trámites de adopción, además de que había que darnos prisa en terminarlos-

-¿Por qué tenían prisa?- pregunte.

-Por qué no quería que alguien más te adoptara- respondió Akio mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Fin del Flashback.

¿Debería hacer algo para recordar?

Levante la vista hacia el armario, me acerque a él y busque entre todas las cosas una antigua cajita de galletas, solía usarla para guardar el único objeto que tengo de mi pasado. Era un pequeño corazón dorado partido a la mitad, esa mitad de corazón siempre ha sido un misterio para mí, alguien tiene la mitad faltante.

¿Pero quién podría ser?

Jamás hable de ese objeto, preferí ocultarlo de papa y de Akio. Prefiero no saber mi pasado, tal vez sea mejor así.

Estos pensamientos me provocaron un gran dolor de cabeza, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras hacia la sala, donde me encontré con Akio.

-Iré a caminar, regreso en más tarde-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No hace falta, solo voy a dar un paseo- le respondí mientras salía de la casa.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por la calle. Necesitaba darle un descanso a mi mente o sino me daría otro dolor en la cabeza, extrañamente me sentí observada e incluso llegue a escuchar pisadas detrás mío pero cuando miraba hacia atrás no había nadie más.

-Cálmate Kanon, solamente sientes esto por todas las historias de terror que has leído- dije en voz alta para tranquilizarme.

-¿Historias de terror?, yo prefiero las historias de detectives-

Sin darme cuenta, apareció un chico frente a mí.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- grite asustada.

-Tranquila Kanon, no pretendía asustarte- me sonrió.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?-

-Por qué te conozco-

-¿Pero cómo me vas a conocer si yo jamás te he visto en mi vida?- dije desconcertada.

-Tal vez tu no me has visto pero yo a ti si, te conozco mejor que nadie-

Retrocedí asustada, a la vez que él se acercaba a mí.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora solo quería saber que estas bien-

Me sonrió por últimas vez antes de alejarse, me sentí aterrada, como una persona en una película de terror. Volví directamente a mi casa, saber que alguien te persigue es aterrador y por ahora no quería salir para nada de mi casa.

-¿Kanon, estas bien?, te ves algo pálida-

-E-estoy bien no es nada, papa- dije con una leven sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- pregunto incrédulo.

-¡S-sí, camine m-mucho y estoy cansada así que me voy a mi habitación a descansar!-

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta bajo llave.

¡Desde cuando me seguía un acosador!, el pánico y el miedo me comenzaban a asfixiar. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el sudor frio me cubría poco a poco, todo se vuelve negro a mí alrededor.

¿Sabrá donde vivo?

¿Desde hace cuando me conoce?

¿Acaso el abra derramado leche en mi computadora?

-Kanon, ¿estás bien?-

La voz de Akio me saco de mis pensamientos, justo cuando estaba a punto de enloquecer llamo a mi puerta pero no pudo entrar a mi habitación.

-¡Estoy bien!-

-¿Segura?, Yuuto me dijo que estabas un poco nerviosa-

-Claro que no, solo estoy cansada-

-¿Entonces porque cerraste tu puerta bajo llave?-

-Eh, bueno…es que pensé en cambiarme de ropa pero decidí no hacerlo y se me olvido quitar el cerrojo- dije mientras abría la puerta.

Akio me miro no muy convencido, incluso parece que sospechaba algo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte al sentir su mirada acusadora sobre mí.

-¿Estas segura de que no pasó nada?-

Intente responder pero de mi boca no salía ningún palabra. No podía decirle lo que me paso, por ahora.

De repente sentí un par de brazos rodearme, eran los brazos de Akio. Su abrazo me vino muy bien, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus cálidos brazos.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, para eso estoy yo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Dude un poco en mi respuesta, tuve que pensar en una mentira creíble.

-Me topé con unos tipos bastantes molestos que me comenzaban a molestar así que me enoje con ellos y tuvimos una pelea- dije seria para evitar levantar sospechas.

-¡Tuviste una pelea!, ¡¿estás bien?!- algo respondió Akio sobresaltado

-No me paso nada, se cómo defenderme sola-

La mirada de preocupación cambio a una sonrisa.

-Cuando tenía tú edad solía pelearme mucho, era muy fácil de provocar-

-¿Pelear?, ¿estás seguro de eso?- pregunte incrédula.

-Por supuesto, hace diez años yo no era como soy ahora- dijo con un puchero.

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?, Los grito de Akio se escuchan hasta la sala- dijo papa mientras se acercaba.

-No es nada papa…-

-¡Nuestra hija tuvo una pelea, Yuuto!- dijo Akio preocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito furioso- ¿Cómo que una pelea?, ¿Cómo paso eso?-

-Cálmense los dos, no fue nada grave como ustedes creen, simplemente me defendí. Eso es todo- dije con seriedad.

Papa me miro serio, obviamente no le gusto en absoluto la idea de que yo estuviera en ese tipo de problemas, pero al igual que Akio, sonrió levemente.

-Me recuerdas a Akio cuando tenía tu edad- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú también piensas eso?, yo no creo que Akio haiga sido así-

-El tiempo cambia a las personas- dijo Akio con una sonrisa.

-Ven, te quiero mostrar algo-

Seguí a papa y a Akio hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta del armario y busco algo dentro, a los pocos minutos saco una pequeña caja de cartón y dejo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte al ver el contenido de la caja.

Dentro de aquella caja se encontraban varias fotografías y un par de uniformes, mire una de las fotografías donde aparecía todo un equipo de futbol, el cual reconocí al instante.

-¿Sabes quién es este chico de aquí?- pregunto Akio, quien señalaba a un chico con que llevaba uno googles.

-Es papa, se nota ya que no cambio mucho- respondí.

-¿De todos ellos cual crees que es Akio?- sonrió papa.

Mire la fotografía detenidamente, no lograba hallar a Akio en esa imagen.

-No lo sé, ninguno de ellos se parece a Akio-

Papa se reía entre dientes, ¿acaso dije algo divertido?

-Es el- dijo señalando fotografía.

-No puede ser, ese tipo de cresta que parece un asesino maniático no puede ser Akio- dije desconcertada.

-Bueno, puede que yo haiga cambiado mi apariencia y mi personalidad-

Tal y como había dicho, el tiempo cambia a las personas. Y en este caso, fue un cambio extremo.

Aunque mis padres se habían creído todo el asunto ese de la pelea, en mi mente seguía mi miedo por aquel tipo que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, cada vez que estoy sola, me siento observada.


End file.
